Pickup trucks and other types of vehicles, such as hatchback cars and station wagons, include an area toward a rear of the vehicle that provides cargo space. In the case of a pickup truck, this space is called a “truck bed,” while in other types of vehicles this space is often called a “trunk.” In some cases, these automobiles also include a horizontally-opening door positioned at a rear end of the vehicle to provide access to the cargo space. In some cases, the door is hingedly attached to the automobile at a lower end of the storage space so that the door opens to a horizontal, substantially flat position. In many cases, this type of door is called a “tail gate.”
Because tail gates and other horizontally-opening doors are positioned in a horizontal orientation when opened, users often utilize the door as a place to sit. However, prolonged sitting on a tailgate can be very uncomfortable as the horizontal door is not designed as a seat and thus does not include a backrest. It would be beneficial to have a removable backrest for use near a horizontally-opening door of an automobile storage space to allow for more comfortable use of the door as a seat.